


(I'm A) Believer [vid]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [6]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: Now I'm a believer?





	(I'm A) Believer [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> So uh. This vid was unknowingly inspired by kiki_miserychic's excellent American Gods vid from this year's Festivids, which she set to Imagine Dragon's "Believer". I, looking quickly at the title before watching it for the first time, assumed it was going to be a Very Different vid. And then, despite my best efforts, I couldn't get that Very Different vid out of my head. 
> 
> (check out kiki_miserychic's vid here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303191, and which is hilariously enough is ALSO for mithborien)
> 
> Thanks as ever to scribe for the extensive beta-ing, and to various folks for convincing me this would be as funny as I thought it'd be.

[(I'm a) Believer](https://vimeo.com/263739866) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password** : equinox

 **Length:** 03:01

[Download Here (222 MB)](https://app.box.com/s/6hu95fofjn0sux8nn8nz53rk07ma3gin)


End file.
